particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Friedmann
Carl Friedmann (Bozarburg, Bozarland, 2560 - Bozarburg 2640) was a politician from Rutania. He was president of Rutanian Democratic Forum, former party leader in National Congress and former Chancellor General of Rutania (2614 - 2616). Carl Friedmann was born in middle- class family in Bozarburg in Bozarland province. His father was a lawyer dealing with corporate law, and his mother was a doctor. He also soon became fascinated with law and with corporate world in Bozarburg, which is Rutania's largest city and financial and economic center. He graduated law at University of Bozarburg in 2583. After graduation he worked at several large companies in Bozarburg, establishing its own practice in 2595. His political career started early. He became member of RDF in 2580, and in the same year he was elected as deputy president of student parliament at Bozarburg University. He was known for his charisma and deep insight in university politics. He was also president of Students' Liberal Club from 2579 until graduation in 2583. After graduation he focused on law and later on his practice, but soon became involved with city politics. In 2590 he became city counsellor in Bozarburg. In 2596 he was elected to provincial assembly of Bozarland. In 2602 he became president of RDF provincial organization for Bozarland, and in 2605 he was appointed for Deputy Prime Minister in the coalition cabinet of Bozarland. Under his management and supervision government introduced many reforms, particularly infrastructure reforms and reforms in local communities. Because of his strong opinions, he often came into conflict with other members of cabinet, with other politicians, even with other members of his own party, but soon became widely known for his succesfully finished projects. He enjoyed large support of RDF president at that time, Edgar Costadinov. He stayed on that position until 2610, when he resigned because he did not want to support politics and ideology of Fabian Castelli. He also left the party. He returned to his practice, which helped him to get introduced to large number of people, especially in such city as Bozarburg, and in national politics. In 2612, he joined the party again on initiative of Peter Jenz, Victor Oberon and Edgar Costadinov, who saw uncompromised leader in him, capable of being an opposition toward Castelli, and capable of reforming the party. He soon gained recognition and support, and was elected for new president of RDF in 2613. Year before, he was also elected as Member of National Congress for Bozarland 5th district. He started "renewal process" inside the RDF, and "returning to First principles" of Lafayette, Oberon and Costadinov. Party ideology was returned to social liberalism, and he promised a lot of reforms in the party and in whole Rutania. From 2614 to 2616 he was Chancellor General of Rutania, leading a cabinet of Progressive Conservative Party and Rutanian Democratic Forum. He kept his promise and introduced many social liberal reforms, liberalisation of economy and progressive welfare policy. In 2616, RDF falled from place two to place three in National Congress. Second major party became New Liberal Party, and negotiations started for creating new cabinet, but they failed. RDF resigned from all cabinet positions and went into opposition. New government was formed from members of PCP and NLP. Going into opposition was something what Friedmann did not expect, but he knew how to handle the situation. He soon became the Leader of "Proud Opposition", bravely opposing any PCP/NLP move and their intention to supress civil rights, and ruin the economy. He opposed to introduction of private health and education system, and to every military involvement. Friedmann also reformed the party, bringing a lot of young people and focusing on experts in some areas. He established three affiliated organizations: Youth Democratic Forum, Workers' Democratic Forum, and "Victor Oberon" Political Foundation (after his death in 2615). During the PCP/NLP cabinet, RDF organized and took part in many protests and civil actions.During one of this protests, Michael Ford, president of WDF was arrested and sentenced to 2 months in jail. Friedmann called this "political sentence" and condemned "fascist and corrupt government". There were many hundred thousand people on each protest. Protests were held for more than 2 years, and on the last protest in 2618 there were 500 000 people. Friedmann reformed the party and became to be known as charismatic leader. In 2619, RDF suffered a decrease in number of seats, following the excellent debut of Humanist Alliance. With only 75 seats, RDF tried to form a joint cabinet with Humanist Alliance, Imperium Party and Confucian League. RDF took in new cabinet three positions: Finance (Riemer), Education (Jacobs) and Science (Farrington), but Friedmann stayed as party leader in National Congress In 2624 he withdraw from all party positions. He lectured at Bozarburg University until 2636. Friedmann was married with Lara Friedmann and has three children. He spoke fluently three foreign languages. His hobbies were chess and mountaneering. Friedmann died in Bozarburg in 2640.